Another Satisfied Customer
by KillerLover
Summary: Engie's friends with everyone on the team, even the reclusive Pyro. And Pyro appreciates it. Pyro/Engie fic.
1. Hrro

**Author's Note:**

Oh, what's up? This be Engie/Pyro lovin', meaning this is yaoi/mxm/slash/whatever you want to call it. Don't like it? Then just hit the back button, thanks.

I love this pairing in general.

My Pyro is an OC. I do not claim to know what the canon Pyro looks like behind the mask. (If you find him interesting or anything like that there's more information about my OC on my blog quadruplebypass dot blogspot dot com)

-Chapter 1-

Late at night after dinner, regardless of the outcome of the battle Pyro and Engie would meet up out in the back, start a camp fire and play guitar. There was only one guitar, belonging to the Engineer, that was handed off between the two. Tonight was no different.

"Howdy, Pyro," Engineer said, sitting down on his usual, spot to tune the guitar as Pyro moved about to get the bonfire started.

Pyro nodded to Engineer, a muffled, "Hrro," coming from behind his black gas mask. Engineer certainly did wonder why Pyro never took his suit off or at the very least the mask when they weren't in battle. Even during meal times Pyro only lifted up his mask enough to get the food in. But that didn't mean he was going to pester Pyro about it, instead respecting Pyro's privacy. The fire-starter was rather private after all, no one was really allowed in his room. Then again, no one really tried to go in there. It was a little sad, Engineer thought, sometimes it felt like he was the only one who had befriended him.

"That dinner was mighty good t'night," Engie said, strumming the guitar a few times before adjusting a few of the knobs slightly, "Yer a fine chef."

He heard a guttural sound from Pyro as the red-clad man reached for his flamethrower. "Thnnks," Pyro replied, starting up the fire and sitting down heavily beside Engineer. Engineer nodded, strumming at his guitar idly before seeming to pick a song, staring off at the distance. Pyro took out his ax as he used the handle for a fret board, pretending he was strumming strings around where the ax head was. He didn't care that Engineer played a completely different style of music than what he would have listened to back home, it was music, it was a good way to relax and it was nice. He enjoyed spending the time with Engineer, it got lonely as the resident Pyro at times, but it wasn't so bad when he got to sit there playing or pretending to play guitar, in the company of someone friendly. Then again, Engineer was friendly to everyone but Pyro took what friendship he could get.

"Mm," Engineer said after several songs, pausing his play, "Want t' have a go at it?" He offered the instrument over, smiling fondly as Pyro eagerly set the fire ax down and carefully took the instrument. He knew how much Engineer treasured the instrument. Slipping off his gloves, Pyro began strumming away at the instrument.

After a while the fire started dying down and the instrument had been put away. The good thing about being in the middle of nowhere was the fact that you could see the stars so clearly. It was nice to be able to stop and look at the stars after living in a life or death situation for so long. It was like taking a break from reality.

But it was getting cold and late, so Pyro hefted himself up, grabbing his flamethrower before giving a muffled goodnight to Engineer. A few minutes later, Engineer dumped some water on the glowing embers before he too left with his guitar in hand. It was a strange feeling, being closest on the base to someone who he hadn't even held a conversation with. As he was leaving, Engineer noticed Pyro's fire ax lying near their log of wood—that Pyro had chopped down personally for them. Sighing, Engineer back tracked and grabbed the ax. He'd have to return the ax to Pyro, but once he got to the fire-starter's door he hesitated, knowing much Pyro disliked guests. He rested the ax against the wall beside his door, but that just didn't feel right. Pyro cherished that ax as much as Engie cherished his guitar; how could he just leave it out there?

"Dagnabit…" he murmured, knocking on the door, but there was no answer. He couldn't just leave the ax out there, so he opened the door, picked the item up and stepped in, intending to just lean the ax against the wall inside and make his exit.

But he knew he was caught when he heard someone clearing their voice. There was a silhouette standing in the bathroom. Only the bathroom light was on, making Pyro only a shadow. Engineer could only see Pyro's lean frame, but none of the details. Was he standing there… naked? The shower was on, now that he noticed it. His cheeks lit up at the thought. He shifted about uncomfortably, fiddling with the guitar in his hands as he stared down at his steel-tipped boots. It was the first time he'd seen Pyro out of uniform, even if he couldn't see him well. It was nerve wracking, like whenever he ventured over to the other team's sewer system to erect a teleporter exit.

"Thanks," Pyro said, his voice surprisingly smooth, "I thought I was forgetting something…" He ran a hand through his hair uneasily. It felt strange talking without that filter between him and the world, but he didn't mind it so much because he was talking to Engineer. It seemed like it was way past due, honestly. He shifted about, leaning against the bathroom doorway. And yeah, he normally would have picked up his flamethrower and set anyone who dared set foot in his room on fire—but this was Engineer. "So…" he murmured, not knowing what to say next. It had been a while since he'd actually held a conversation. Whenever he spoke with his mask on it was hit or miss whether someone understood what he said or not.

Engineer hugged the guitar to his chest unconsciously, wetting his lips with his tongue before saying sheepishly, "'S nice t' hear yer voice, pardner." And it was such a nice voice. If only that mask didn't obscure it all the time. Perhaps he should get Scout to start wearing that gas mask, though.

Chuckling, Pyro shook his head, "You've always heard it. You just didn't hear it well…" He glanced at the still open door, shifting about anxiously. Up until now no one had seen him like this, and he hadn't even intentionally let Engineer in, he had figured that whoever was knocking would leave when he didn't answer. That's what always happened, after all. He shifted about uncomfortably before moving over to the where Engineer was, shutting the door. Engineer stepped away slightly, unsure of himself at the moment, especially as he realized Pyro was indeed naked. But he didn't notice that as much as the little patterns of old burns scattered across Pyro's body that he could now barely make out in the dim lighting, one scar across the right half of Pyro's face stood out, receding into his hairline. It must have been an old wound, as there was wiry hair growing where the scar was, blending in with his unkempt hair.

"Well I'll be damned…" Engineer murmured, setting his guitar down almost thoughtlessly, to reach out with his ungloved hand. Right as he was about to touch Pyro's scar, Pyro turned is head, grunting unhappily at the action. Biting his lip, Engineer rubbed the back of his head nervously. He didn't want to upset his friend, and Pyro looked mighty distressed. "Pyro, ya know none o' us ah perfect, here," he said, offering Pyro a reassuring smile, "Ya don' have t' hide all the time…"

Shaking his head, Pyro leaned against the door heavily, sighing to himself. "They already think I'm a soulless monster that may or may not be a girl," he paused, glancing down at his own genitalia distractedly. "I'm pretty sure I'm a guy," he grinned offhandedly before adding on a more serious note, "But I don't need them thinkin' I'm more of a freak than they already do…" He was quite content being the faceless fire-starter on the team; he could just blend into the background almost as well as Spy.

"Tha's no way t' live yer life," Engineer said regretfully, reaching out and resting his hand on Pyro's shoulder before the man could move away again, "'N' they jus' don' know ya, 'cause ya never give them a chance." He couldn't blame the other teammates for treating Pyro the way they did; Pyro intentionally distanced himself from them after all.

Shrugging Pyro, crossed his arms over his chest, murmuring, "Nah. I like it this way." He liked being one big question mark to everyone… well, everyone except good old Engie. He was sure the man had figured him out the first day he set foot off of that blasted train. He reached out, pulling Egnie's goggles down, asking quietly, "It's so dark in here. How can you see with those things on?" Engineer blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light as he bashfully rubbed his head under his hardhat before letting the item rest on his head comfortably again.

"Guess ya jus' get used t' it," Engie said with a smile.

Before he could say anything else, an odd look crossed his face, leaving Pyro to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I… I just remembered yer naked is all," Engie said, looking away in embarrassment. There he was sitting around holding a conversation like there was nothing strange going on and Pyro was standing before him butt-naked! And Pyro didn't seem to be too ashamed either, not that he really had anything to be ashamed about. But Engie was quite sure he shouldn't be thinking those sorts of thoughts so he put them out of his mind. "I… I should go, yer water 's prolly getting cold…" he glanced back at the bathroom distractedly before moving to pick up his guitar. But Pyro stepped forward blocking Engie's way with a slightly nervous look on his face. "Wha—" Engie didn't get any other words out as he felt Pyro cupping his cheek tilting his head up. Engie was too shocked to do anything as Pyro's lips pressed against his. He'd never been the most attractive guy or the fittest guy, with a little pudge to spare, but there he was kissing someone he could only describe as beautiful. He didn't care about the burn scars, that glossy right eye or how that patch of hair just didn't quite fit in with the rest of Pyro's hair—Engie wouldn't change a single thing about Pyro.

Without hesitation Pyro pulled Engineer toward the bed, the larger man stumbling behind him. He guided Engie into lying on the bed, climbing on top before Engie could process what was going on. Pyro couldn't remember the last time he'd had any human contact without his suit on—it must have been before his contract had started up which had been a good ten years ago. And now that he started he just couldn't stop. He distracted Engineer with the lovely things he could do with his mouth as he unhooked his overalls. "Nn… Pyro?" Engie questioned when they separated to get a breath in. Pyro grimaced, shutting his good eye for a moment before grunting in response to Engineer, looking at him as patiently as he could. Words were just slowing them down but he listened as Engie asked, "What're we doin'?" He knew quite well what their erections—how could he not have one when he was in such a position?—meant and the kissing and what it all lead up to. But what was going on?

Despite not having his mask Pyro just mumbled something incomprehensible on before leaning in and kissing Engie again. And Engineer decided not to question it again as he pulled his glove off, wrapping his arms around Pyro. He wasn't going to stop something he wanted. And Pyro's skin was surprisingly soft to the touch, he barely noticed as his shirt was taken off. When Pyro moved down to unlace his boots Engie couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. Their body shapes were completely different. He'd never wanted to impress someone quite like Pyro, but Pyro seemed to be quite content as he tossed the heavy boots away and pulled at those overalls of his. He let out a sigh, helping to wiggle out of his uniform that he had grown to be quite comfortable with over the years.

And now Engie couldn't help but feel rather naked as he lay there in only his boxers—even his goggles had been tossed aside with his hardhat at some point. He couldn't help but cross his hands over his crotch in embarrassment. The last time someone had seen him naked he had been back at home and at least a little drunk. Yeah, he felt like that unused, broken sentry gun prototype in his workshop: rusty.

"Wassa matter?" Pyro asked, frowning as he leaned over Engineer, resting their foreheads together, "I know I'm not the most attractive guy here…" In fact, he was pretty sure he was at the bottom of the list.

Eyes widening, Engie shook his head, kissing Pyro gently, "No… No. Yer mighty fine, Pyro." He licked his lip uncomfortably, gazing into Pyro's good eye. "I jus… I… You… me?"

"....Yeah?" Pyro said in that tone of voice where he obviously thought someone was a little touched in the head and Engie's mouth just flapped open and shut for a moment before Pyro leaned down, kissing Engie fervently, his tongue exploring the other's mouth further. Engie's tongue wound about his, not fighting for dominance. It was like a hello, but with more groping and tongues involved. The sensation of Engie's rough hands running down his back was enough to cause Pyro to shiver, a moan slipping from his mouth into Engie's. He'd forgotten how good human contact could feel, but oh how quickly he could be reminded. "Ahh," he breathed out, not able to take it anymore. He shifted about, pulling Engie's boxers down with one determined motion. And before Engie could cover himself up out of embarrassment again, he grabbed the erection (loving the guttural response from Engie) stroking him purposefully. It seemed like the last time he'd had any sexual contact was when he had lost his virginity—that had been over ten years ago. How bothersome. "Nn," he murmured to himself, ducking his head down to wrap his lips around Engie's member, moaning appreciatively. He rubbed Engie's thighs in responses to the little touches he was receiving from the other man.

Engie was on cloud nine. Or if there was a better one, he was on that one. "Oh," he mumbled, fingers tracing along the scar on Pyro's left shoulder, adding insistently, "Pyro." The other had barely taken him in at all; he needed _more_. But to his dismay, Pyro sat up, stopping completely. He glanced down at Pyro, who was slithering up toward him, kissing him forcefully. Engie barely noticed as Pyro slipped between his legs, nudging them wider with his hands. But when Pyro sat up, spitting on his hands, Enige could only ask, "Hey, what're ya doin'?" Pyro snorted quietly, an amused look on his face as he used his own spit as lube, covering himself as thoroughly as possible. Engie quieted down, speechless.

Even now he didn't believe what was happening—that didn't mean he entirely disapproved of it when Pyro started pressing into him. No, his mind went blank as Engie reveled in the new sensations. It was like everything he had known about sex was wrong and for the first time he was learning about it truly. He wanted to say something, but nothing seemed right. Engie tried again, but found his hand moving up to Pyro's face, cupping his scarred cheek in earnest. Pyro looked at him with startled wide eyes, even the glassy one seemed to be staring at him. Pyro was fully in, but frozen in place as Engie's fingers traced along his scar. It was the first time Engie had seen Pyro look unsure of himself—even in that suit, Engie could tell.

"I'm sorry," Pyro mumbled, "I know they're... ugly..." Engie shook his head, pulling Pyro down for a kiss to prove that he most definitely thought otherwise, leaving Pyro breathless and hungry for more. He started thrusting, slowly at first for Engie's sake as he kissed down the man's neck. His hand slid down Engie's chest and stomach, back to his erection. Both men gave into their needs: hips thrusting, hands caressing each other, kissing everywhere until both came.

"Oh dahlin..." Engie murmured as they lay together, limbs jumbled together, "Nex time I wan ta be on top... if that's all right." Pyro just grunted in response, as articulate as ever. Engie glanced over at the bathroom, mumbling about how Pyro was wasting water.

Pyro cracked an eye open, smiling at Engie before groaning and climbing out of bed to go turn the shower off. When he returned back to Engie's arms he asked teasingly, "You know I didn't leave my ax out there on purpose, right?" Engie's mouth dropped open in surprise as Pyro snuggled closer, mumbling a goodnight to Engie.

-**Author's Note**-

This didn't have a beta reader. If there's mistakes, I'm sorry!

Reviews appreciated! Thanks guys. For more of my comments/thoughts on this chapter go to my blog: quadruplebypass dot blogspot dot com --a link is provided on my profile page as well. Also, if any one wants to co-author this with me contact me there. This might be a oneshot depending on reaction or if I don't get a co-author for it.


	2. Chivalry is Not Dead

**Author's Note**:

_Sony-Shock_: :D I'm glad you liked it, amour! Ah, thank you. I was trying to keep it classy (and eloquent and shit?). Hai, hai, I shall continue. Haha I totally forgot I had that Scout gas mask comment in there, because I started it so long ago. I love embarrassed, naïve Engies. I just want to hug them like a koala bear hugs a eucalyptus tree. :D OMGILY2. Yep.

_Mesmiranda_: It does have rockets in it. -eyebrow wiggle- Tucker likes bunnies? I DID NOT KNOW THIS. I thought he just liked his cat. Thanks lover.

_kerofish1_: Yeah, my friend thought I was crazy when I told her I ship Engie/Pyro. But I agree; I think Engie's nice to everyone, but no one really considers him a friend (...except Pyro). Plus, Engie plays guitar and Pyro plays.. axguitar? And I dunno, but it seems like pyros defend engies a lot when there's a spy around. Ah, thank you so much! I'm sure there has to be some sort of mistake (especially since I wrote half of it and didn't pick it up again for a month or so! And I didn't have a beta reader for it either... and I didn't read over it to edit it, woops), but I'll take it. :D I wasn't sure whether I'd make it a oneshot or not, but Mesmiranda and Sony convinced me to make it multi-chaptered. Also, Sony said she's going to make it into a comic (she's making I Love This Doktor! and Death Wishes into a comic as well).

_NarutoBlackmail_: Hehe, I love this pairing too. Thank you! I try to make things realistic/believable. Ahah, you don't have to tell me that. I've only ever done it in the dark because I'm self-conscious hahaha. Go me. Thank you, again! I really appreciate it.

Mesmiranda claimed the right to being the beta reader for this. Thanks dear.

If you're a fan of No More Heroes as well, then I wrote a crossover fic. It is het, but who can deny the awesomeness of Bad Girl/Soldier? I can't, and I only write yaoi! Just thought I'd mention that fic, since most people don't read crossovers (I know I don't). I'm making it as legit as possible.

-Chapter 2-

The next morning, Engie was the first to wake up. At first he was disoriented, not recognizing the room or the other man beside him. His heart leapt into his throat until he realized who it was, remembered what had taken place last night. In the morning's faint light he could see Pyro clearly and he was even more amazing than before. The pearly white scars contrasted with Pyro's pinkish skin; exquisite didn't even begin to cover it.

Sliding his hand up the other's body, he ran a finger across the scar on Pyro's face. The texture wasn't all that different from his unaffected skin. The only noticeable difference, besides the contrasting colours, was that his skin was uneven, with ridges and valleys masterfully painted across Pyro's entire body. How long had Pyro had these scars? They must have been ancient. Naturally he was curious as to how the other man had acquired them, but he would let Pyro tell him in his own time, if he so chose to. Pyro was so private, Engie was just grateful to have been let into his life at all. His fingers traced out the scars on Pyro's abdomen, moving lower absentmindedly.

"Nn," Pyro groaned, shifting about when Engie's hand reached his hip. Opening his good eye he looked up at Engie, slowly focusing. "What're you doing?"

Engie smiled, planting a kiss on Pyro's forehead before drawling out, "Admirin' yah, sugah."

Pyro grunted, shifting about to use Engie's chest as a pillow and shutting his eyes again. He wasn't too sure what there was to admire, but the light touches made his skin tingle—even though he was quite sure that was just his nerve damage.

"Aren't yah normally cookin' righ' now?" Engie asked as he glanced over at the clock.

Nodding sleepily, Pyro mumbled, "Forgot to set my alarm." How was he expected to remember that last night? After a moment he grunted, slipping out of bed to get his uniform on. The others on the team had grown to rely on his cooking, he couldn't disappoint them now. The only time they tried to talk to him outside of battle was to talk about meals, anyway.

Engie watched mournfully as Pyro covered himself back up with the suit—though he noted, bemused, that Pyro only wore socks and boxers under his suit. Well, it must get hot under there, how could he blame the man? And with that Pyro was back out of the room, nodding to Engie as he shut the door, not bothering to even attempt to speak now that his gas mask was on.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Scout sat hunched over a bowl of cereal, asking incredulously, "Where the fuck is he? He shoulda made breakfast forever ago."

"Hrro," came Pyro's voice from behind Scout, causing the boy to jump and glare at the man in return. Rolling his eyes, Pyro grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal—no milk—seeing that the others had scraped together breakfasts on their own.

Once Pyro was gone, Scout spoke up again, "What's his _deal,_ man? Have ya even seen him in the showers?"

"He has a shower of his own," Engie said as he slipped onto the kitchen sleepily. "And don't talk about people when they're not present." He tweaked the boy's ear before moving to make himself some toast and grab a piece of fruit.

But Scout ignored Engie, exploding, "Why does _he_ have his own fuckin' bathroom?"

"I believe 'e as worked 'ere ze longest," Spy said apathetically, turning a page in the newspaper he was reading.

Medic nodded, murmuring, "Herr Pyro has been here ten years und his contract is novhere near over."

The Scout dropped his spoon, mouth gaping at the thought of working for RED for ten years. No, he couldn't do it. He _wouldn't_ do it. "Und Soldier has been here for eight years," Medic added, glancing at the helmet-wearing man who was busy moving grenades and cutlery around, making battle plans to himself in hushed whispers that only Shovel could hear.

"Oui, 'is contract is quite an interesting read," Spy continued, folding the newspaper, "'E apparently 'as an indefinite contract..." Scout stared at him, confused. "'E is guaranteed a job until retirement, even zen 'e will not be forced to retire, unless 'e is on poor 'ealth or some ozer such event..." He smoothed the newspaper out, glancing over at the doorway. "Every five years 'e as a chance to opt out..."

Scout shifted about, asking, "'N' how do ya know all dis?"

"I 'ave naturally read everyone's contracts. Do not forget I am ze Spy, Scout," Spy stated flatly before continuing on, "'E is guaranteed 'ousing, food, clothing—ze necessities of life and RED pays 'is taxes." Scout's mouth was gaping once more. "'Owever 'e makes as much as you did when you first started, ami," Spy added, "You get a raise every year, 'e does not. Isn't zat right, Pyro?" He glanced to see the red suited man slink back in.

Pyro stood there for a moment before giving an affirmative, "Mph."

"Why would ya want ta work here for like... forever?" Scout asked, looking over at Pyro.

Pushing his helmet up to stare at Scout with bulging eyes, Soldier barked, "He values a good job when he sees it. Good on you, Pyro. You're the only other real man around here besides myself. You deserve a medal." In fact, he would have to make Pyro a medal now, just for the man's honorable commitment to serving his country.

"Soldier 'as a similar contract," Spy added airily, picking his newspaper back up. Now_ that_ didn't surprise Scout in the least.

Pyro nodded, glancing over at Soldier before sitting back at the table beside Engie, deciding to eat there instead. He lifted his mask just enough to shovel in the dry cereal, ignoring the conversations the others partook in. Medic and Heavy were talking about injuries the latter sustained in the battle before, and tactics to be more careful; Scout and Soldier were arguing over who knows what; Spy and Sniper bantered about what each other's jobs entitled; and Demoman was passed out drunk, as usual. He glanced over at Engie, sharing a smile with the other man before letting his mask fall back down.

Engineer was the first to leave, wanting to get set up in the intelligence room before the match started. He deposited the dishes in the sink and sauntered away. When Pyro showed up he had a sentry built, quickly trying to get it upgraded as the clock neared nine a.m.—starting hours.

"What're yah doin' here, pardner?" Engie asked as he inspected Pyro, whacking his sentry once more before it unfolded into a level three sentry.

Pyro squirted some flames, just to prove he wasn't a Spy, before saying thickly through the mask, "Sphch'k."

"Nice ta see chivalry's not dead..." Engie replied calmly, glancing up at the clock as Pyro cackled. He held his breath as the hour hand struck nine and in the blink of an eye, the briefcase popped up as if by magic. He had never understood how anything worked here, and he had eleven doctorate degrees. Sometimes it felt like he was in another dimension.

-**Author's Note:**

Reviews appreciated, lovers. As usual to see any of my comments about this chapter go to quadruplebypass dot blogspot dot com (and if you have any requests direct them to that blog, I do not accept requests here).


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**:

_13 Angels death_: Thanks! :D I love you so hard, man.

_tundervolt_: Thanks! I love medals :D Sorry.. I..uh..took forever to update…

Ffff. I didn't mean to take this long to get this out.

And I had this written for… a long time. Just never heard back from my beta reader about this… It's hard getting on contact with her when we live on opposite sides of the world hah. So I think I need a new beta reader…

-Chapter 3:

"Thanks fer the help today, Pyro," Engie said as he sat down on the log, watching the red-suited man bumbling around the firepit, "Ya really got that spah good today."

Pyro looked back at Engie, smiling behind his gas mask. It had been a good day. That Spy light up like a Christmas tree—and it was so beautiful every single time. Even though he wouldn't normally admit it, it could be fun to defend the base. Normally he liked going out on the front lines, helping to cap the intelligence. But today he had hung around the base, defending with the Demoman and engineer. And it wasn't so bad, really.

"Nn rrbrmm," Pyro responded, hesitated and lifted his mask, repeating himself, "No problem." He let the mask fall back down into place and went back to putting wood in the fire, loading it up with a couple logs now. And after a moment he picked up his flamethrower, starting the fire with a quick spurt of flames from the weapon.

Engie smiled, feeling the air warm up considerably from the new fire. It was so cold at night in the desert. But the fire always helped. Maybe one day he'd buy some marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers in town. He was sure Pyro would enjoy some good old fashioned s'mores. He patted the space beside himself, smiling as Pyro sat down. Giving the other's hand a squeeze, Engie pulled out his guitar, tuning it by ear. It didn't necessarily have to have the correct notes, as long as it was in tune with itself it was okay, but Engie tried to get it as close as possible. And Pyro sat there patiently, looking up at the stars through his mask.

They sat there in comfortable almost-silence. The only sound was the strumming of the guitar as it passed between the two men's hands. Eventually it was just Engineer playing as Pyro lowered himself on the ground, using the log as a backrest. Engineer glanced down at Pyro, tempted to pull the man's mask off and kiss him right then and there—but he didn't know how well any of that would go over. Probably not too well. He doubted Pyro really thought of him as more than just a friend; it's not like the subject of the night before had come up at all. He bet Pyro was embarrassed to have even done anything with him… He blushed at the thought, glad he couldn't see where exactly Pyro was looking.

A couple of times Engineer opened his mouth to say something, but he ended up remaining silent, especially as Pyro rested his head against his knee. Maybe Pyro wasn't just fooling around with him. He could barely believe it, but one could always hope right?

As the fire started to die down, Pyro stirred, standing up slowly and stretching. "Ya ready call it a night, pardner?" Engineer asked as he stopped strumming at his guitar, looking the other over. Pyro nodded, giving a muffled response in affirmation. "Yeah," Engie replied, standing up as well, rubbing the back of his neck, "S'gettin' late…" He was looking away when he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek ever so gently. He almost thought it didn't happen but as he looked Pyro was returning his mask to its original position. "Pyro… ya wantuh…" Engineer was turning red as he tried to proposition Pyro.

Pyro chuckled, pouring water over the flames before picking up his flamethrower with one hand, the other tugged on Engie's arm as he nodded toward the door. Engie nodded, glancing back to make sure the fire was completely out before shuffling after Pyro.

"Yo, hardhat," Scout called out as he saw the two moving through the hallways, "My scattergun's actin' up again." Engineer grimaced—he hated Mann Co.'s equipment, it was shoddy and he was expected to repair any of the items that decided to break. Pyro turned around, shooting flames at Scout. Naturally the boy didn't catch fire—they were on the same team. He just felt uncomfortably hot and took a step back, frowning at Pyro, asking, "What's yer problem, man?"

Setting a hand on the flamethrower, Engineer shook his head at Pyro. "I'll meet up with ya later, Pyro," he stated, "Let's go look at that gun, boy." He ushered Scout off, sending a reassuring glance back at Pyro as he moved off to his workshop with Scout.

Pyro sighed, slumping in his suit as he watched Engineer and Scout left him. He hated Scouts, whether they were on his team or not. Shaking his head, Pyro turned around, returning to his room unhappily; if only Engie had told the boy off and returned to the room with him. He just.. wanted to spend time with Engie and that stupid boy got in the way of it. Grunting he climbed into his bed and passed out.

It was an hour or so later when Engineer found himself outside of Pyro's door. He knocked gently, but didn't hear anything. The light was off. Licking his lips, Engineer hesitantly opened the door, peering around the object. There Pyro was, laying in the bed not stirring. Engie couldn't help but laugh: Pyro was just sleeping there in his suit. How often did Pyro do that? He couldn't imagine it was terribly comfortable.

"Pyro," he said, nudging the other gently. With a sigh, he pulled off the mask, looking at the sleeping Pyro and kissing his cheek. He looked so happily sleeping, with that devilish look on his face. Engie was sure he was burning spies and scouts in his dreams.

Stirring, Pyro opened his good eye and shifted about, sitting up to look up at Engie. "Get the brat's gun fixed?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and stretching, grunting in annoyance. His back was stiff.

"Aw, shucks, Pyro, he's a good kid, really," Engie said as he pulled his hardhat and goggles off, "Ya should give him a chance." He smiled sheepishly at Pyro, surprised as the other man leaned forward to kiss him. Engie fidgeted nervously, glad he had come to visit Pyro.

"If you say so," Pyro mumbled, not believing Engineer at all. The only person on the team he really cared about at all was, in fact, Engineer. And he had the man right here. "So did ya get it sorted?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, not even bothering to try to smooth it down. If his gas mask couldn't smooth it down after wearing it all day every day then nothing would. He grimaced as his back popped when he shifted about, deciding to just lay down on his stomach again.

Engie nodded, replying distractedly, "Yeah, t'was nothin'…" Inspecting Pyro he rubbed the back of his head, thinking to himself; something was wrong. "Ya okay, Pyro?"

"Yeah, just peachy," Pyro grumbled, sighing.

Smiling knowingly, Engie replied, "It doesn't actually have anything to do with Scout, huh?"

Pyro shook his head, hugging his pillow as he grumbled, "Not particularly. My back hurts."

"Why.. don'tcha take yer suit off?" Engie asked, tilting his head in surprise. Surely it was that oxygen tank that was causing this issue. He rolled his eyes, sighing as Pyro just grunted in response. "Take yer suit off, Pyro," he firmly said, in that 'gotta move that gear up' tone of voice. And so reluctantly Pyro sat up and took his suit off in resignation, not feeling like arguing with Engie. As with the night before all he wore under the suit was boxers—and Engie had to worry that that had to chaff but to each their own. "Ya can lay back down now," Engie said once the suit was back off. Nodding, Pyro grunted as he lay back down onto the bed as he had been before. Engie climbed over Pyro, pressing his hands against the other's back, kneading the flesh between his hands and fingers. "It's the suit, isn' it?"

Pyro laughed quietly, replying, "Yeah. But I like wearing it…" He shut his eyes, enjoying the other's touches. Maybe he could guilt Engie into giving him massages more often.

-Author's Note:

Again, sorry it took so long to get out. D:


	4. note

**THIS STORY IS ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS. Sorry.**

Obviously if/when I add a chapter after this one then I'll pick it up again but right now I have no plans on continuing this story.

The problem with writing a story in a fandom is if you lose interest in the game/movie/whatever it's really hard to feel like continuing the story. At least, that's my problem when that happens and I'm not particularly interested in TF2 anymore. My interest has dwindled for months and I just don't feel right not putting this message up any longer.

**Anyone who is/was interested in doing a roleplay with me:** my contact info is on my profile.

Even if you're not interested in rping but just want to talk, feel free to contact me.


End file.
